


This Is Most Definitely Not Peggy

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Hayley Atwell is the Doctor, I'm rubbish at endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers meet the Doctor, as played by Hayley Atwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Most Definitely Not Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes that the Doctor has been in the MCU for a couple days and has read about the Avengers in the news. She doesn't know much about them, though.

_Manhattan, 2014, somewhere slightly left of the Marvel Cinematic Universe_

The Doctor was sitting at a Starbucks in a nice little universe she’d found, enjoying a good cuppa, when a hole in reality split open and a Dalek flew through. The Dalek took a moment to gather its bearings before indiscriminately firing into the street. “Can’t you let me finish my tea,” the Doctor muttered as she started drawing up a plan. Just as she started making her way towards the cement mixer parked down the street, Iron Man flew down and blew the Dalek to bits with his repulsers. The Doctor stood there a minute, staring at Tony before he spotted her and landed directly in front of her, pulling up the face plate as he did so.

“So fun fact, you look exactly like my godmother, but she’s like 90 years old and doesn’t have two hearts. Who are you?”

“The Doctor. I take it you must be Tony Stark.”

“You say that like you’re not sure.”

“I’m not from around here.”

“Alien? I’ve met a few of those. Unfortunately none of them have been good-looking women like yourself. Though I’m not sure what the sexual standards of Chitauri are.”

“Time traveling alien from another dimension to be specific.”

“What are you doing here?”

“None of your business.”

“I don’t mean any harm, but if you don’t tell me I can’t help you when SHIELD inevitably black bags you.”

“That this Earth’s big brother agency?”

“Pretty much.”

“I have something similar on my Earth, except I have consultant status.”

“Look, any minute the paparazzi are going to arrive, can we continue this conversation somewhere more private?”

“As long as that’s not in bed, fine. But you’re not carrying me in that.”

“I’ll send a car around. Wait here.”

“Well, I suppose that will give me time to finish my tea.”

_Half an hour later, Avengers conference room_

“So Tony, let me get this straight: you met an incredibly gorgeous alien woman while destroying another alien and decided to just let her into our facility,” Steve chastised as the rest of the team (minus Thor and plus Jane) sat gathered around the table. “Trust me Cap, you are going to want to meet her,” Tony replied. Before Steve could argue any further, the door slid open and in walked the stunning image of Peggy Carter. You could hear a pin drop. “Lovely AI Stark, the British accent is a nice touch. Hello everyone, I’m the Doctor,” the resident Time Lady introduced herself. Steve silently opened and closed his mouth several times. “I’m sorry have I got something on my shirt,” the Doctor asked. “No it’s just that you look exactly like the love of his life did when they first met,” Natasha replied. “Tony did mention me looking like a 90 year old woman. Exactly how old are you, mister…,” the Doctor inquired. “Rogers, Captain Steve Rogers. I’m about 96, though I’m permanently frozen at 25. I was the sole subject of an Army supersoldier program in the ‘40s. My plane went down in the Arctic towards the end of the war and I was in cryogenic stasis for most of the time since,” Steve said as he recovered. “I’m terribly sorry. I do hope you find someone,” the Doctor apologized.

“Now that that’s out of the way, mind explaining how you got here,” Jane asked. “I have a space ship/time machine. It is capable of interdimensional travel, but usually only by accident. Before you ask, no you can’t have a look at it. I’m not comfortable advancing your technology that much,” the Doctor answered “What was that alien that was firing on the street. Do you know anything about them,” Natasha asked. “That was a Dalek, since you didn’t already know that then they probably don’t exist in this universe. You should be grateful for that, by the way. They’ve vicious evil creatures hellbent on the destruction of all other lifeforms they encounter,” the Doctor answered. “How did it get here,” Bruce piped up. “Daleks do have time travel, but if they have interdimensional capability, it’s news to me,” the Doctor replied. “It’s possible that when you came through to this universe, you damaged the structure of reality. The Dalek could then have simply fallen through by accident,” Jane suggested. “No, the TARDIS is much too sophisticated for that. Yes, it does basically generate a hole in spacetime, but it sews it back up very nicely. The only way it could have damaged reality like that is if the damage was already there. Have you had any major wormholes open up in this area recently,” the Doctor explained. “As a matter of fact, one did open directly above this building two years ago. The subsequent invasion was what originally brought this team together,” Steve responded. “Funny you should say that, because that’s exactly where I materialized,” the Doctor stated.

“Great, now that we’ve worked out what caused the damage, how do we fix it,” Jane inquired. “I can fix the damage most of the way from my ship. Then when I leave, I’ll start the interdimensional part of the trip from the other side of the universe and make a pit stop in the void. That way, even if someone does go through the newly damaged bits, they won’t come out anywhere useful. I’ll also heal the damage on my end. By the time I’m done, the only way anybody would be able to find the damage is if they already knew it existed,” the Doctor explained. “Two things. First, why can’t you heal the damage all the way? And what’s the void,” Tony asked. “Sewing back together something like that is a logarithmic process. Provided nothing else comes through while I’m working, I can fix 95% of the damage on each end in about a week. And the void is the empty space between realities. The only stuff there is random jetsam spaced lightyears apart,” the Doctor answered.

_Somewhere down the hallway, five minutes later_

“Well, since you’re going to be here a week, can we lend you a room? Everything here is completely state of the art and I’m rich enough that you don’t need to pay any rent,” Tony offered. “Thank you, but I’d rather not leave my DNA sitting around somewhere a another mad scientist might access it. I’ll leave you my card in case you need to contact me. I will ask one favor though. Can someone recommend me a decent Italian place? The only good ones in my dimension’s London are either too expensive for me or only open in the wrong decade,” the Doctor said. “Rizzoli’s, on the corner of 34th St and Washington, gets good reviews at an average price range,” JARVIS informed her. “Thank you. I had best be going if I want to get back to my ship before it gets too late. If I don’t see you all again, it was a pleasure meeting you,” the Doctor responded. The team shook her hand and said their goodbyes as she got in the elevator and left.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want Hayley to play the Doctor, please sign my [petition](http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/cast-hayley-atwell-as-the-13th-doctor).


End file.
